Conventional metal ice skating blades are tough and durable, but are heavy. The weight of the skate blade affects an athlete's performance. Many steel ice skating blades, particularly for hockey skates, are held to a shoe or boot by a blade holder, which is conventionally manufactured from a durable plastic. The skate blades may be replaceable by a fastening mechanism that may be accessed through the boot or through some other assembly mechanism.